Solace Deliverance
Opening the door to the dark guild's lab they find a few dozen mages strapped to chairs, looking in serious need of fluids and rest. Their bodies seemed weak and fragile as the guild members of the Toveri Alliance freed them from their bindings. Noting that all the other guilds had made their appearance inside the lab, Samarra speaks loudly to address the group. "Everyone, please help escort the test subjects, and any dragon slayers you managed to bump into on the way over here, outside the facility. We will rush them to Shōjirō's family hospital at once!" Seeing all the members carry the weak test subjects out the door, towards the fresh air they so desperately needed, Samarra couldn't help by have a worried expression. Where is my sister, she should be here... ''Samarra thinks to herself as she makes her way through the crowd of people. Then she see's a familiar face lying in a chair in the back of the room... Rushing over, Samarra quickly undo's the cuffs strapping her sister to the chair and finally gets a good look at what they've done to her. Kalina's shirt had been covered in, now dried, blood. Her skin was red and blistered, with reminiscent pricks of where needles were stabbed. Her eyes looked heavy, and her hair was matted from salty tears. "Samarra, yo-ou came for me-ee..." Kalina croaks out, her voice dry and hoarse from screaming. She attempts to sit up out of the chair, but fails to stand without the help of her sister. "Of course I came for you, I love you and would never leave you." Samarra says with a pitiful smile, trying to mask the sadness and rage that fills her from seeing the results of what Shattered Dusk had done to her sister. "Now save your energy, we need to get you to the hospital quickly." Seeing that they were the last two people in the compound, Samarra and Kalina slowly make their way through the maze of hallways to the outside. Upon their exit they see that the Ambush Unit, Aldrich, Ura, and Shōjirō, had decimated the guard forces from earlier; who now lay incapacitated scattered throughout the battlefield. Aldrich rushes over to embrace his daughters, as he cries out tears of joy. Samarra is pulled away by Numair, who says, "Well it looks like all the test subjects and dragon slayers have been gathered out here. I have called the Rune Knights to come and escort them to the Kusaka family hospital. Nikolai has even found documents to help re-calibrate the dragon slayers who had their brain chemistry altered... At least that's what he said, I don't quite understand all that he explained." "That sounds amazing, and hopefully we can work with the Magic Council and plea that those slayers not be put away for their crimes due to the fact that they were not in their right mind. I think they will underst--" Samarra begins to say, but is caught off guard by an approaching cloaked figure. "Well, well, well. Looks like I was a little late to the party. I guess my pitiful younger brother couldn't hold you off long enough. Not a surprise really, he could never compare to me." The cloaked figure says as he comes to stand in front of the Toveri Alliance forces, who protectively step in front of the test subjects. "Now, now, no need to get so defensive. I must thank you actually, you have defeated my brother, so now I can take back the guild that is rightfully mine." Removing the hood on his cloak, the man looks towards Nova and smiles. "Well if it isn't my precious little gem, Nova, you look as ravishing as ever. I see you are working with this scum now... well I will make a deal with you, if you come back to Shattered Dusk and be my wife, I will forgive you for joining up with that Koma Inu garbage." "Not even in your dreams Crowley!" Nova spits. "Such a shame then. Now, to the rest of you brats," Crowley says calmly. "Will you give me back what is rightfully mine, and leave Shattered Dusk to me? Or will you defy me, and I will have to show you your place; which is 6 feet under this earth as a maggot-ridden corpse!" Shōjirō stepped up in front of the others. "What are you talking about. What's yours?" Shōjirō released a massive blast of magic back towards the dark guilds compound, destroying it. "You're Crowley? Well to bad. You're going back to jail." Shōjirō let his magic well up and erupt from his body, meaning to intimidate the old man in front of him and his allies. "I would suggest that you surrender now." Shōjirō said in a commanding tone, but one with undertones of protectiveness towards the others. Aether walked in front of Shōjirō. "Step back, I'll handle this." He looked up at Crowley. "So you're the one that hurt Samarra? I have to say, I'm a little underwhelmed. Lucky for you, I spent all my rage recruiting a few of your test subjects. Unlucky for you..." Aether's aura flared up, releasing a large amount of magic power that cracked the ground beneath him, "I'm still plenty powerful enough to defeat you without anger." "So this the ass hole that created Shattered Dusk and is the cause of all this damned mess." Numair says as his aura slightly flares up. "Hey Aether control your rage. I know you and Samarra are dating but still calm down it isn't good to get riled up it slows down your thought process but I wouldn't mind sending him back to jail missing a few limbs myself. I really hate those that destroy human lives for their own amusement". Aether's face turned red, but his aura didn't shrink at all. "It's not like that Numair!" He yelled flustered. "We're just really good friends. That's all." Samarra could be seen blushing as well. "If anyone could get away with maiming him it would me..." Shōjirō spoke up, "I have my families influence behind me. But what shall we do?" Shōjirō turned, posing the question to Samarra. Stepping forward to face the mages, Crowley laughs and says, "Pathetic, your showboating of power wouldn't even frighten a lowly insect! My Take-Over magic could easily squash you three maggots." Joining the rank of Aether, Numair and Shōjirō, Samarra says, "I don't know how you managed to break free of the Magic Council, but we will easily send you back there. Don't make me remind you what happened last time. Just give up now, or the Alliance will be forced to take action." Valencia closes her eyes and draws a T in the air to summon her large battle hammer. Messiah drops low with his ears flat back and his lips curled over his teeth. Low growls emit from his throat. When her eyes open once again they are ablaze with her legendary hidden temper. She stands with the other guild master's and magical energy begins to seep off her like an acrid smoke. A smaller two tailed cat appears on her shoulder. "Oh great, now you've angered the Amazon Princess" Vin states as she jumps to the ground. From there the cat grows in size and becomes bigger than Messiah. Valencia's wrath is clear and cool in her voice. "You are Crowley. You are the man who has committed unspeakable crimes? You challenge us all yet you cannot hold off even one? You are a fool and a heinous villain that must be dealt with." Tristan walks up and joins the other masters while unsheathing his Heleos Blade. The second he touched the blade an incredible magic power was released from him. " Zora, I want you to protect the stragglers. Make sure everyone gets out safe." Once he arrived with the others he pointed his sword at Crowley. "Crowley. As the founding master of the Shattered Dusk guild you are responsible for the disaster's your guild has caused. Therefore you shall be dealt with by us the 6 masters of the Toveri Alliance." Tristan said with a serious glare in his eyes. Out of no where a boy with silver spiky hair ran between the masters and Crowley. "Alright you Dolly forgot these losers, ill take you on all by myself and without getting a single scratch." Hino Sontara said grinning while waving his fist around preparing to fight. A flying cat named Spirit flew next to him. "Hino first off his names Crowley not Dolly and second are you crazy? You barely survived your last fight and you can barely stand, oh yea and lets not forget that's their master you don't stand a chance." Spirit informed him. "Gee thanks for the words of encouragement buddy." Hino said sarcastically. "Sorry but your clearly in over your head." Spirit said. "What are you 2 doing get out of here now." Esca demanded them. "No way I wanna fight this guy!" Hino said frustrated. Both Hino and Spirit were grabbed the shirt and tail and were dragged away by Esca. "Don't be crazy you don't stand a chance, now lets go." She said as she was dragging them. Hino struggled to break free. "Nooooooo what about my fight." He cried out with tears running down his face as he was being dragged away. Shōjirō turned to address all of his allied guilds masters, completely ignoring Crowley, "Well people, who wants to go first in the attack? I'm willing to go first, and whoever wants can follow my lead if you guys want." As Shōjirō was finished talking Tristan leaped past him towards Crowley, He ran towards and extended his arm with the Heleos Blade which began to glow. "'Light Blast!" '''A blast of light was fired from the blade at Crowley. The collision cause an explosion. "Im sorry did you say something sir Shōjirō?" He said looking at him with an innocent face and a smile. Shōjirō looked back at him with an equally innocent smile as he motioned to the sky with his finger, pointing at his magic circle which crackled with lightning and electricity. "We beat each other to the punch I'd say. Wouldn't you?" Shōjirō said with a sarcastic and devilish tone to his voice, al the while retaining his innocence on the matter. "But I really think we should be wrapping this up really soon, don't you all think?" Shōjirō said, again addressing all of the guild masters standing beside him. Numair simply laughed as he said "Ahh how I wish I was that age again where I am so full of life but sadly I am not." Numair then put his hands on the ground as a blue magic circle ,the size of a small building, appeared underneath of Crowley. "But please do not fight over who is strongest again like during the guild master's meeting, even though I have two mages in my guild who would do the same, but that's besides the point." After Numair's attack, Aether cloaked his body in his magic. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Fourth State: Plasma Armor!" Aether rocketed at Crowley, unleashing a series of physical attacks combined with his magic, both burning and shocking his opponent. Moving behind Crowley at a quickened state because of her rage. "Gentleman is now really the Time for shows of power I mean shouldn't we being working together?" Valencia said as her Giant hammer suddenly burned in her hand as Vin meowed. watching from the nearby the guild masters. She used the burning hammer to hit Crowley upward into the Air. "Come forth Meesiah" Meesiah appeared being summoned and roared a gigantic Roar hurting Crowley as he sent him backward. Samarra smirks, and summons forth her Shisa Blade, and cloaks it with her own lightning. Still waiting patiently behind the attacking guild masters, observing Crowley's every movement. "I agree with Valencia, we should be working together. Crowley will go down easily that way. We need to time our attacks perfectly though." Dust settles from where Crowley has landed, and the Devil beast stands up without much of a scratch. He smirks and lets out a loud laugh. "Is that the best you can do?! My Devil form has one of the toughest skins of all my Take Overs; you won't be able to lay a scratch on me!" Nikolai watched as the battle when on. He then used his Telekinesis to pinned Crowley to a wall. "I have questions about why you chose these mages, to be dragon slayers. You will answer them, you don't know torture you worthless insect if you don't answer them." "HA, I'm sure I have performed much more serious torture on my own men. But I will humor you and answer your silly question. This was not my brother brain child, so to speak. I had thought of this long before my capture. I had tried many pathetic test subjects before, but sadly they all failed at taking the lacrima implants and didn't survive the dragon slayer transformation. I learned that a mage skilled in the element of the lacrima implant is the only way they would be able to transform. After that, and a series of chemical injections, my dragon slayer army was complete." Crowley tells and then flexes his muscles and breaks the wall behind him to be released from the telekinetic hold. Nikolai appeared and grabbed Crowley's throat. " That is a common theory, I said why did you chose (those) test subjects? I find it odd if they were just chosen at random. Answer me. So many kinds of tortues. Examples implanting Lacrima in you, while keeping you alive for years while said Lacrima reject with your body. Removing you of your Magic worse thing to do to a Mage, that is if you survive. Trapping in a world with no escape. I can't decide. What you all think? Dark Guilds are so unsightly." He looked at the other Guildmasters for opinions. "I must agree with you Nikolai, Dark Guilds are terrible, but that is no excuse to cause him such pain and torture that he inflicted on these test subjects. Rotting away in a jail cell will do him just." Samarra says, a slight hint of anger in an otherwise calm face. "I say we knock him out and have the Magic Council deal with the rest." Lifting up her Shisa Blade, she looks over to Tristan and giggles. "Hey Tristan, want to see who's blade can deal the most damage?" "hehehe in all the years I've known you, you haven't changed one bit ma-lady. Your on." He raised his arm holding his Heleos Blade as the blade began to glow, he waited for Samarra to attack so they could attack at the same time. "You two aren't the only swordsman here," said Aether. He unsheathed his black and white blades, Sekhmet and Hathor, and charged at Crowley alongside Samarra and Tristan, imbuing his blades with his magic. Nikolai signed, and let Crowley go. "You all forget, I have authority to study any kind of Magic, given by both the council and the King himself. So torturing this Dark Mage falls under my purview. However I have all the material I need, I'll let you people deal with him. It's not my job to dispose of the trash." Suddenly Numair's magic circle finally activated. " ''Everyone, you may wanna get out of the way now if you don't wanna be burned and Samarra hit the Twister with lighting BTW kinda sorry this spell took so long " ''Numair telepathically told them. Suddenly from underneath Crowley came a boiling Water Twister the size of a small tornado. This would burn anyone that it hit from its temperature. Once the Twister was finished it would disperse into Steam "Water-Make boiling Twister and your not the only researcher Nikolai my guild was founded on the principal of researcher".